


I do

by kel33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek buys stiles. There both happy about that.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is an omega as soon as he's presented as one he has until the next full moon until he is claimed, married to an Alpha,  and he has no choice in which Alpha. All Alphas have a right to bid for his hand in marrage, the highest bidder winning the prized omega, there are less omegas than Alphas or betas, betas being most common and Alphas being strongest and natural leaders, any alpha that breeds with an omega has a higher chance of having an alpha heir.

Stiles was freaking out, he only presented two days ago now here he is all dressed up ready to be paraded out on stage like a piece of meat, apparently his dad had to hire a bigger venue because of all the interest, which stiles thought was rubbish obviously his dad was exaggerating, he's Stiles Stalinski for crying out loud, gangly, uncorrdenated, hypoactive, teen not some prize catch. 

He stood out side the doors listening to the muffled noise of chatter coming from the large hall, probably locals just come to gawp at his humiliation, no one was going to bid on him he thought to himself, although it would be nice if someone did, his dad would get the money of cause that would help with a few of the bills, and he would hopefully get someone who would be kind, loving and look after him, well an omega can dream.

The doors opened and stiles walked behind his dad, focused on his back and nothing else. He couldn't look around, not at the faces staring at him, he wondered what they were thinking, we're they disappointed by what they saw, maybe they found him funny, stiles face flushed as he hung his head wishing this was over quickly.

Stiles was seated on a large cushioned chair in the center of the stage, his head still hung as he focused on his shoes. His dad had the job of autioneer, every parents right when selling there child, so announcing the start of the auction the whole room went silent, firstly he introduced his son stating his name to the crowd and asking him to stand and slowly turn before sitting back into the chair.

It was too quite in the room, Stiles panicked slightly but then someone shouted "five thousand" ok thought stiles omegas have been known to go for less, then another voice shouted "six", and there it was the ball was rolling, Stiles was frozen as the numbers got higher, thinking his dad can pay all the depts off, zoning out of what was happening around him he just sat buzzing with excitement until he heard his dad's voice shout "sold to Mr Hale".


	2. Chapter 2

It's two weeks until the full moon and his wedding, he didn't see who had bought him and his dad was being really unhelpful "daaad, he looked ok, is not the correct response , this is who I have to marry, you could be a bit more specific,". His dad having had this conversation too many times since guiding Stiles out of the hall and straight home just sighed "look stiles you should of been paying attention, then you would know, anyway you'll meet him tomorrow".

The day after the auction the alpha and omega along with there family's have to meet to sign all relivant paperwork, and for them all to get to know each other. There expected to meet several times before the marrage depending on how soon the full moon is and it's like dating to see if there compatible, the alpha being able to break off the arrangements if he wishes.

Stiles hadn't slept, "what if he doesn't like me?", he whines "what if he's violent?", "what if he ...." , stiles is cut off by his dad grabbing him and hugging him tightly "it's gonna be quite around here" he joked "but I'm really gonna miss you" he confessed as he continued to hug his son.

 

The hale property is in the middle of the woods, the long winding road leading to the house seems to take for ever to stiles who keeps fidgeting in the passanger seat of his dad's cruiser. When they finally pull up outside there's five people standing on the front porch. His dad gets out first walking over to introduce his self, stiles on the other hand has decided he's not in that much of a hurry anymore and just sits there watching the interaction between his farther and the woman he's currently shaking hands with. Suddenly the passanger door is opened for him and stiles climbed out standing straight he comes face to face with the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. Whilst internally chanting "please be him, please be him," stiles stands staring like a creep, until the man smirks "I'm derek" he says as he holds out his hand, "er stiles" , stiles offers whilst now mentally kicking himself for being such a dork, until he realises that now it's Derek that's staring, except he's not creepy but adorable.  He seems to recover before it gets awkward "I'm the one that won the auction" he states before stepping aside for stiles so they can head towards the house. Stiles though had just zoned out again at his statement too busy giving himself a mental high five. Derek just looks confused so walks on infront and again mental high five for that ass stiles thinks grinning all the way to the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman he watched his dad shake hands with was Dereks mother Talia, the man standing next to her was her brother Peter and then there was his sisters Cora and  Laura. They all seemed happy with Dereks choice, each hugging stiles and welcoming him to the family before leading him inside.

"Derek dear, why don't you give stiles the tour, whilst myself and the girls make lunch, Peter you can run through the contract with Mr Stalinski" Talia stated then left through one of the doors, the girls following close behind. "Right this way John" peter grinned, winking at Derek before leading stiles farther through another door.

"So, is it just the five of you? How old are you exactly? You don't look that much older than me, is every one in your family an alpha?" Stiles rambled as Derek led him through the house not even attempting to answer stiles barrage of questions. "Why did you pick me? I mean you could of gotten any one, is it because you have to pick right away? And why would you have to pick right away? Oh god are you dying? Is that why? Did you need to marry before you die?". Derek had stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at stiles "what" he smirked, "I'm sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous," he confessed hanging his head as Derek turned and carried on leading stiles out to the back garden. 

Stiles felt like an idiot, derek had hardly said anything to him, probably wasn't even listening to him, not that anyone did when he started droning on, but he kind of wished derek would, especially if they were going to spend the rest of there lives together, unless derek had changed his mind, that must be it, he's changed his mind, thought stiles panic raising as he walked behind derek.

Derek stopped, gesturing with his hand for stiles to sit on the iron garden chair as he sat facing him. Stiles sat slowly "I'm sorry," he mumbled " if I've put you off, I mean, if you've changed your mind I understand", he said staring at his shoes, as he started to tear up, I'm such an idiot, I should of kept my mouth shut, he thought. Derek moved his chair closer, reaching out he placed his hand under stiles chin, tilting his head up to look directly into his eyes, "yes there's just the five of us, im twenty eight, yes were all alphas, i picked you because I liked you as soon as you walked on that stage, no I didn't need to pick anyone right away, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon, does that answer most of your questions?," he asked smiling at stiles shocked face, "oh and I most definitely have not changed my mind!" He growled.

Stiles jumped forward smashing there lips together, kissing derek messily. Derek  too shocked to respond as he sat gaping like a fish. When stiles pulled back grinning madly derek finally caught on leaning towards stiles to return the kiss, stopping briefly "you know we're supposed to be talking not making out," he rasped before continuing the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this story, if anyone would like me to add anything to future chapters like drama, sex (explicit or soft), death, angst, arguments etc let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

When Talia called for lunch Stiles and Derek were relaxed and chatting in the garden, Stiles even letting Derek get a few words in. They heard Talia and walked back upto the house John and Peter were already in the dining room, so they all sat down to eat.

Everyone was so happy, the food was delisous and peter told them he had just had a phone call about an omega presenting a few towns away and because derek had been so lucky winning stiles he was going to travel down in the morning. When it was time to leave they arranged to meet again in a few days to plan the wedding, then hugging everyone siles and his dad drove home. "Wasn't that the best dad" , stiles beamed. "yes son, I'm so happy for you, but are you going to wear that doppy grin all the time because I might have a problem with that", he joked. Stiles nudged him in the side still grinning from ear to ear as he sat back thinking of derek.

 

They met again a few days later, everyone was there except peter apparently he had bid on that omega his name was Isaac and he'd won, so everyone was excited that it was probably going to be a double wedding. Laura and Cora were especially pleased they had so many ideas for food and decorations luckily they had really good taste so stiles was pleased. They dicided the ceremony wood be in the woods on there property, there was a large clearing so they planned on lighting the whole area with candles and fairy lights " it's going to look amazing, I hope isaac likes it" he said to Cora " don't worry I'll ask him, we're going to see them this weekend then next week there whole family is coming here until the wedding, so we'll have loads of time to change anything" Cora reassured him.

After planning most of the wedding stiles and Derek spent the rest of the day together " I'm so glad I'm marrying you" Derek whispered as they curled up together on the couch, " me to" said stiles.

 

Stiles had only met derek twice and he already knew they were ment for each, he texted him constantly over the weekend asking how everything was and what was isaac like, derek always replied straight away answering all his questions, which stiles loved because there were a lot of questions. Derek phoned him in the evening they were planning a massive party for when they returned so everyone could meet, Talia was sending invites by email and phone to everyone, calling it the engagement party of the century, and Derek wanted stiles to invite everyone he knew. Although stiles agreed he was a little embarrassed he didn't know that many people, he was bullied at school because he was accident prone and because of his adhd very hypoactive, plus because he was smart and curious he  tended to research random stuff other people would care less about, this just caused people to think he was a show off who thought himself better than everyone else. So he decided not to tell anyone just his dad, and hopefully no one would notice he didn't have anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and his dad arrived at the party early, due to stiles impatiently running around the house getting ready two hours early "it's only been a couple of days stiles," his dad laughed, "Yah but a lot can happen in two days dad, the world could of ended or anything," stiles said giggling, John just rolled his eyes, poor derek what has he got himself into,  john thought lovingly.

 

They entered the house and straight away stiles was picked up into a giant bear hug, he was kissed full on the lips before derek pulled back a little " I've missed you so much" he smirked, then realising John was standing right next to him he let go blushing a little, " I'm sorry Mr Stalinski,  I er was just excited to see stiles", john shock his head "That's ok derek, I think I would be more worried if you hadn't been this excited" he laughed. 

Issac was great, they talked for ages about movies and computer games, they both seemed to like the same stuff and stiles was really excited it would be like having a brother especially since they would be all living in the same house, he was a little worried about his dad though, it had been just the two of them for so long but john had reassured him he'd be fine.

There were so many people here stiles was sure Talia had invited the whole town of beacon hills, along with all her relatives and isaac's family, the house was packed. Stiles needed a drink so he wandered into the kitchen where peter seemed to be arguing with an older man, peter stopped as soon as he noticed stiles, the man just leered at him making him very uncomfortable. "I think that will all Deucalion" peter growled, watching the older man leave. "Is everything alright", stiles questioned unsure if he should ask, "of course, there's nothing to worry about, he's a little upset about me and Derek doth out bidding him at the auctions", he stated whilst pouring them both a drink, "But just in case you should stay away from him, I really don't trust him". Stiles promised he would as he headed back to the party feeling a little ill at the thought that he could of ended up with someone like Deucalion.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles soon forgot about Deucalion, finding laura in the garden with some of her friends she introduced stiles to Erica and lydia and they chatted away happily, stiles telling them all about the wedding plans, derek joining them after awhile with more drinks.

When it started to get cold in the garden derek suggested going indoors, also lydia wanted to find her boyfriend who she hadn’t seen for most of the evening, she found him with the rest of Dereks family in the dining room and introduced him to stiles, who to his horror already knew Jackson as the ringleader of the bullies that made his life hell at school. "Wow stilinski I didn't expect you to do so well" he smirked, "so you already know each other?" peter questioned, "Yah, from school", stiles mumbled, he really didn't want his new family to know he had been bullied through school, he didn't want them to think he was weak and perfetic, they might not like him any more, what if they found it funny he thought panicking, or what if derek called the wedding off, stiles imagination went into overdrive as he thought the worst, his heart beat racing, every time Jackson made a comment like "so who did you invite? I don't see any one you would hang out with" sneering everytime stiles mumbled an answer. Cold sweat ran down stiles back he couldn't take it any more he needed air, so pushing his way out mumbling something about being too warm he ran outside and climbed into the back seat of his dad's car, letting the tears flow as he put his head in his hands and cried.

Derek didn't take long to find him, pulling the door open and quietly sitting beside him, gently rubbing up and down his back, "it's ok, tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll make it right", he soothed. Stiles didn't answer just leaned into Dereks side, feeling better with him near. "y..you do still want to marry me don't you?" derek stammered, shocked stiles shot upright staring at Derek "of course I do" he confessed, he then explained about Jackson and how worried he was telling derek. Derek listened patiently, then hugging stiles said "I love you so much, nothing will change that".

When they returned to the house, stiles was relived to see everyone was carrying on as normal, he really didn't want to explain why he ran out, although derek refused to leave his side now, so he soon felt relaxed again, until Jackson strode over looking far too smug "What's up Stalinski, haven't seen you run that fast since school" he said laughing loudly. Stiles only caught some of what happened next everything seemed to go so fast, firstly derek grabbed Jackson by the throat slamming him into the wall as he growled ferociously, the whole room went quiet until Jackson brought his fist up punching derek in the jaw and causing him to lose his grip, soon recovering to tackle Jackson to the floor punching him repeatedly in the face. lydia was screaming as Peter pulled derek off dragging him back into the kitchen as John and isaac picked Jackson up off the floor dragging him out of the house and into lydia's car.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was shocked, no one had ever defended him like that ever, and Derek was so different when he was mad, he was dangerous and feral. He made his way into the kitchen slowly peeking around the door as Derek and Peter still struggled, "NO Derek if you go, you'll kill him, look at you", Peter shouted. Derek was clawing and growling trying to get free he looked scarey and stiles shivered "derek" he said in a small voice as he edged forward, derek seemed to calm down as he got closer, "I'm sorry derek, this is my fault", he whimpered as Derek panted finally calming down completly so as not to frighten stiles, "No it's not your fault, no one has the right to upset you " , he said. Finally Peter released him dropping into the nearest seat huffing loudly "we'll I think you made your point, and I doubt anyone will upset stiles again," he said looking concerned he added " but if they do could you make sure I'm not around, I might be a little old for playing referee" at this they both started laughing.

Stiles decided to sleep over at the hale house, he didn't want derek to be alone after what he had done for him, so he climbed in bed and curled up next to him, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next morning he woke with Derek stroking his hair "morning beuitiful" derek purred, "No it's not" he smirked as he snuggled back into Dereks warmth, "But the sun's up "derek chuckled burying his nose in stiles neck, "nope , it's just a dream, actually it's still the middle of the night" he joked as he pulled the cover up over both there heads. "Ok guess I shouldn't argue with you" Derek whispered, tightening his hold on Stiles. 

When they finally got out of bed they went down stairs to find peter and isaac eating breakfast, "good morning you two, thought you were gonna be asleep all morning" he laughed. "Talia and the girls ha gone to buy dresses, for the wedding, I can't believe it's only three more days" admitted isaac. "Can't wait" stiles yelled, before laughing. After breakfast they all spent the rest of the day together watching movies.


	8. Chapter 8

"Two days, are you sure I can't see him just for a few hours" stiles whined, he was back home with isaac, who was staying with him until the wedding, "nope it's bad luck" isaac giggled. He didn't mind that much it gave him time with his dad and a chance to pack all his stuff. Isaac was great fun they played on the xbox most of the time and planned what they would do living under the same roof, it was going to be so much fun.

The night before they couldn't get much sleep, ending up chatting most of the night before both dozing off on Stiles bed.   He groaned as his alarm woke them, then realising today's the day jumped out of bed and into the shower. They were both ready in record time, so john took them out for breakfast before driving to the hale property. As they approached the entrance they  noticed the many cars parked out front, also the whole front of the house had balloons and ribbons strung up. They entered the house and waited, it was completely empty, everyone else was outside at the clearing, soon isaac's farther and Talia arrived to escort them out john was on Stiles left and isaac's farther on his right with Talia in front. The whole thing seemed a blur stiles was buzzing with excitement until it was time for him to say his vows, which stiles said quickly wanting the whole thing to be over so he could get more time with Derek.

The celebrations after were amazing, laura and Cora had done such a good job.  Stiles was unbelievably happy as a blur of people kept hugging and congratulating him, until one person hugged him but didn't let go whispering in his ear "you should of been mine" before pulling back and saying "Dereks a lucky man", it was delucion and the look he gave stiles made him shiver, then he turned back to the crowd of guests.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles didn't know if he should tell derek or maybe peter since he had warned him about Deucalion, but they both looked like they were having so much fun and all Deucalion did was hug and say he should of been his it's not like he attacked him or anything, maybe he was over reacting. Later on he met up with isaac and told him about it, saying how weird it was, they both agreed they would tell peter and Derek but wait until tomorrow.

As the party died down john decided it was time to go home so stiles walked him to the end of the long driveway, they hugged and said there goodbyes, then stiles watched as he drove away, already missing him and wondering if he'll be alright on his own. Turning to head back inside stiles came face to face with Deucalion. "Hello stiles" he said as he stood in his way, "hi Deucalion" stiles mumbled as he moved to walk around him. Deucalion grabbed his arm pulling him back "don't be rude, stay with me awhile" he smirked, "No thanks, Dereks waiting for me" stiles was visably shaking now, the mention of Dereks name seemed to annoy Deucalion as he pushed Stiles against the nearest tree, grabbing both his arms pinning him, "I said don't be rude, you know if I had of won you I would have taught you some manners" he spat, anger showing all over his face "Maybe I should do derek a favour and teach you, since he's too soft on you".

Deucalion pulled stiles arms above his head still pinning him to the tree, then just as Stiles was about to shout for help he slammed there mouths together, kissing and biting at stiles lips as he struggled to get away then moving one hand down he started to undo stiles belt "I'll show you what your missing" he mouthed. Stiles kicked out kneeing him in the groin causing him to release his grip, giving stiles the chance to run, but Deucalion was quick, he grabbed stiles by the back of his hair and slammed him down in the dirt. As Stiles lay face down Deucalion sat on him straddling his hips as he pushed Stiles face into the dirt, causing a muffled scream, "I would of been gentle, but know you've no chance," he growled.

Deucalion went back to working stiles belt open, then grabbing his trousers started to pull, but suddenly there was movement behind him, lifting his head just as Derek plowed into him knocking him flat on his back. He cowered away as Derek went to check on Stiles shaking form "are you alright, did he hurt you" Dereks concerned voice rasped. "Yes I'm fine, thank god you came, I was so scared" he cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I will probably end the story at chapter 10. I feel that I'm droning on a little. Or I could be wrong and just need a break from this story, I may continue but if I do it Won't be soon.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read, commented and left kudos.

Delucion was unconscious by the time everyone else had arrived at the scene, the police were called and peter watched him to until they arrived. Derek picked stiles up and carried him into the house and up to his room, holding him and whispering soothing words as Stiles shook and sobbed. When stiles had calmed down he didn't want to go back down stairs instead choosing to take a bath and go to bed. 

 

"No stiles we can wait" derek was trying to get stiles to rest  but he kept climbing onto his knees as he sat on the bed with his back against the headrest, "But it's our wedding night" stiles whined. Stiles had been through enough and as much as he wanted him, he wasn't going to pressure him into anything, not that he would need to with the way stiles was all over him. Unable to deny him he gave in, stripping off both there clothes derek laid stiles down on the bed, kissing him as they made love slowly, afterwards stiles slept as Derek watched over him.

 

They slipped into married life comfortably, over the next few weeks, stiles loved being part of a big family, he always had someone to talk to, plus he was never alone which after Deucalion derek was glad, as he refused to leave stiles side unless someone from his family was with him. Eventually the honeymoon period was over and Peter and Derek had to return to work, as laura and Cora had college to get back to, so stiles and isaac were left to there own devices during the day. Which was great really as omegas they weren't ment to go to school, college or work, traditionally they had to look after the house, and there alpha along with getting pregnant. But Talia kept the house in good order and Derek was pretty laid back not really stricked about being waited on, as for getting pregnant well they were trying. 

 

Stiles woke one morning with stomach cramps and the on the verge of throwing up, he had been feeling ill the previous day and  assumed he was coming down with a cold, and derek had left him in bed that morning to rest. He made it to the bathroom just in time before leaning over the toilet and being sick. Afterwards he went down stairs meeting isaac in the kitchen, he was eating an egg sandwich and the smell forced stiles to run back up to the loo followed by isaac. "Are you all right? You look terrible" he asked genuinely worried, " I don't know I feel awful" stiles answered. "Maybe it's morning sickness" isaac suggested. At the thought stiles face lit up he ran to his room and got out a home pregnancy test.

Derek finished work early, he wanted to go home and look after stiles, he looked really pale that morning and he had been worried all day. As he walked in the house stiles and isaac were in the kitchen, both grinning and laid on the table was a pregnancy test, by the looks he was getting he didn't need to see the results he ran over picking stiles up and kissing him.


End file.
